Sharks
by RockellaRocks
Summary: This is my story about sharks and I hop you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**What is a Shark?**

Sharks are a type of fish 3 to 4 hundred of theses are sharks. There are different kinds, and species of sharks. Most live in seas, and some live in rivers or lakes.

**Taking Shape**

Many sharks are gray, with a long, torpedo-shaped bodes. There are lots of sharks that have different shapes and sizes. For example, hammerheads have distinctive, or they might have a flattened head, and numbers or sharks live on the seabed and have a flat bodies.

**Size Matters**

Sharks have a reputation of being huge or tiny, and ferocious killers. But some fewer than a fifth of them are larger than humans. An average , a shark can be up to 60-90 cm long (2-3 feet). The largest shark, is the whale shark, is longer than a bus, while one of the smallest is the spined pugmy shark, is about the size of a banana.

**Are Sharks Dangerous  
><strong>

Although about thirty species of sharks have attacked humans, only a few are thought to have killed them. Sharks attacks are very rare and most don't cause serious injuries. Sharks such as the basking shark are bug enough to hurt or kill humans, but they are harmless.

**Where Do Sharks Live?**

Sharks live in different parts all over the world. From warm tropical seas to cold polar waters. Some live deep down in the bottom of the sea, while others live on surface. Many sharks live on coral reefs. these rock-like structures are found in warm, shallow, clear water of tiny animals called coral polyps.

**Not Like Other Fish**

Most fish, like people, have skeletons made from bones. All sharks have skeletons made of a lightweight flexible material are called cartilage.


	2. Shark Parts

Although different types of sharks can look very different from one another, they also have many important characteristics in common.

**A Tropical Shark**

The sharks are what most people think of as tropical shark. They have steam-lined bodies, which means that their shape allows them to slip easily through the water.

**Shark Skin**

A shark's skin is covered in tiny, thorn-like hooks called Denticles, which feels rough to the touch. These help to protect the shark from injury.

**Fin Features******

A shark's fin are among its most important features. Where many animals have pair of front and back legs, sharks have a pair of pectoral and pelvic fins. Fins help sharks to balance and change direction in the water. Sharks are the best known for the dorsal fin, or fins, on their backs, which can sometimes be seen poking above the sea surface. 


	3. HOw Sharks Swm

A Some sharks are very fast swimmers than other sharks, but they all move through the water in the same way. All kinds of sharks need to be able to swim to look for food and also to escape from any other animals that might decide to attack them.

**Swimming Style**

Sharks swim by beating their tails from side to side. As the tail swings, it pushes against the water. Their force from pushing tail in the water is to produce sharks body's a strong forward thrust. Some sharks look like the letter "S" as they swim because their bodies move from side to side.

**Power Sharks **

The sharks that are the most powerful swimmers have large crecent-shaped tails that can produce a big forward thrust.

**Fantastic Fins**

A shark's pectoral and pelvic fins look and act a little like aircraft wings. As water flows over the fins, lift is created which stops the shark from sinking. To rise up, a shark tilts its pectoral fins slightly.

**Turning & Stopping**

To turn around, some sharks can bend their into a horseshoe shape so that they can completely change direction. Less flexible sharks tilts their pectoral fins and curve their bodies slightly to make a move gradual turn. To slow down, sharks angle their pectoral fins and push against the water, so the fins act like brakes.

**Scrambling Shark  
><strong>Some Sharks that spend a lot of time on the seabed sometimes prefer not to swim. Instead, they use their pectoral fins to scamble along.


End file.
